Long Distance
by hesmus
Summary: Living in long distance relationship isn't always that easy. You can't see each other face to face every day nor be close to your beloved. But luckily we have technology.


Sanji walked to his small living room which was bathing in the sunlight. The dark blue couch was inviting him to sit down and relax on its soft cushions. The coffee table in front of the couch was shining in the bright spring sunlight and on top of it was Sanji's black laptop, ready to be used.

Sanji sat down on the couch and sighed happily, resting his aching feet after a long day at work. He had a morning sift which meant that he needed to wake up at 5 am and run around the restaurant until 2 pm. He was lucky that he was able to leave that early because usually it took longer; mostly because he needed to clean the mess that others made. But now he was home, ready to relax and have a date with his lover.

The cook turned his laptop on and walked lazily to the kitchen and prepared some little snacks and a cup of steaming jasmine tea. When his fruit salad and tea were ready he went back to the living room and sat down before the laptop and typed the password. The machine started to purr lowly and ever so slowly came to life, showing the desktop with a beautiful sea picture. It was taken three years ago when Sanji traveled to see the most beautiful sea in the world with his old man. It was one of his fondest memories. They sat on a boat and admired the bright blue water. When you looked at the horizon it was almost impossible to say where the sea ended and sky began. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

Sanji clicked at a round blue icon on the desktop and sipped his tea when he waited for the Skype to open. He placed the cup down and typed quickly his password and leaned back on the couch and waited while munching his fruit salad. Soon a quiet peeping sound informed that someone was online, and that someone was Sanji's lover. He placed the salad bowl on the table and grinned. He typed his greetings and the other person did the same before the blonde clicked the video call icon.

A headful of green hair appeared on the screen with a usual scowling face. It was much darker in the other side of the screen and yellowish light made the person's three golden earrings shine and create a nice contrast with the tanned skin.

"Hello, marimo," Sanji said with a wide grin.

"Well hello, curly," replied the green haired man. "You're here earlier than usual. I just logged in for fun and then you showed up."

"I got to leave earlier. Those idiots didn't cause any chaos today."

"I see. Well good to have you here," the man said and ruffled his hair lazily.

"It's better for you too, dear Zoro. Now you can go to sleep earlier," Sanji chuckled teasingly. "So that you won't fall asleep on me like last time."

Zoro turned his look away from the web camera and mumbled, "I was tired then, shit-cook…"

It wasn't easy that he was living in Japan and Sanji in France, almost in the other side of the world. They kept talking via Skype as much as possible but it wasn't enough, of course. It was hard for both of them to be separated by so many kilometers. But well, at least they had meat each other, thanks to their common interest in martial arts. Sanji had spent 3 weeks in Japan two years ago because of his big open-to-all tournament. He saw so many weird people there but especially one thing caught his attention; that lovely green hair. Sanji didn't have any opportunities to talk to him before his own match. At the moment when he stepped in the circle he realised that his first opponent was Zoro. And that was an interesting match. No one won and no one lost.

After the impressive match they started talking, or rather arguing about everything, and learned that they had rooms in the same hotel. And the rest is history, like the cliché says. They found each other on Facebook after that and continued talking there before exchanging Skype IDs. That was probably the best thing to happen in Sanji's whole life; and in Zoro's as well. Slowly they got to know each other better. They talked about casual things and argued a lot. Oh yes, the arguing, even about smallest things. But it was their way to communicate and they didn't mind. Although sometimes they had some serious fights too after they started dating, the main reason was the distance between them.

The two men had met as many times as possible during the past two years. They had tournaments around the world and they made sure to end up in the same events; and in the same hotel room. And now their next meeting was 5 months away…

"So, how was your day?" Sanji asked and sipped his already nicely cooled jasmine tea.

"It was okay. Some exchange students came to see the dojo today. Annoying brats…" Zoro grumbled.

Sanji couldn't hold back his amused chuckle. Zoro was always like this, so annoyed when someone disturbed his beloved work. Oh yes, and speaking of works…

"So, have you tried to search any jobs in here?" Sanji asked a bit warily. They had a big fight about this subject earlier.

Zoro sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

"I have tried, believe me. It just isn't that easy when I don't know a word in French. And the international places are all taken already."

"But I can teach you the fucking French, it's not a problem," Sanji scoffed and crossed his arms, he was being stubborn again, they both were.

"Yeah right, like your blond head could handle that. And besides, you know Japanese, why won't you come here?" Zoro shot back.

"You know I can't come! I have Baratie here to take care of!"

"Well could you at least consider that one option, yeah? Just open a new one here, a sister restaurant or some shit like that, I don't know what they are called. Don't just shoot down all the suggestions I give you," Zoro frowned at the camera, piercing his look through Sanji.

"I don't know Zoro…"

"Then stop whining. I'm already trying to find a job there but it's not going to happen anytime soon because of your fucking language. And you already know mine, so why not?! You always whine about howshitty it is that we live far away from each other. You have an opportunity to change that. And I will help you, like I said," Zoro let this all out with a frustrated groan. Ah, long-distance relationships weren't easy…

Sanji remained silent for awhile, thinking about Zoro's words. Yes, they had been through this conversation for several times already but without success. It wasn't like Sanji didn't want to move to Japan and open a new restaurant, connected to Baratie, he could easily afford that. No, it was just that he was… nervous, scared. Japan was far away after all. But on the other hand Zoro was there, that shitty marimo he loved so much.

"I… I will think about it, okay? Just give me some time," the cook finally said and looked at the screen, his blue orbs shining in the sunlight.

"Okay, good then."

They dropped the subject for now because it always turned into a sore and a bit of a painful thing to talk about. They both missed each other even though they were too proud to admit it. However, Sanji really was always the one whining about the distance and why couldn't they meet more often and why was the next meeting so far away; he was so obvious that Zoro didn't even dare to tease him about that.

So, they ended up talking about the next tournament. Sanji was so proud of his new learned skills and rambled excitedly how he was going to kick every ass that got on his way to the top, including Zoro's. Nothing else was needed for a new argument, about strength and skills, just the usual.

Two hours passed quickly while the two idiots were chatting. Zoro was already yawning dangerously so Sanji decided that it would probably be the best to end the call now.

"Go to sleep, moss head, or you're not able to wake up in the morning," Sanji stated calmly, a small grin spreading on his face.

"Uh yeah… Maybe I should. We have some stupid meeting tomorrow," Zoro mumbled in sleepy voice.

"Then go. Let's talk more in the weekend," Sanji replied softly. "Love you, shit head."

"Love you too, ero-cook."

And with that Sanji hung up the video call and sank down on the couch. He rubbed his face, feeling tired as well even if it was only late afternoon. The situation was shitty. He didn't like it at all. He didn't like it that he was only able to communicate with the marimo though some shitty camera. Well of course it was better than nothing, but still! He was able to touch the man he called his lover only 4 times a year or even less. He knew that Zoro hated it too.

Sanji let out the one last sigh and stood up, closing his laptop before walking to the bathroom to take a refreshing shower. Maybe moving to Japan would be worth it… Yeah, he needed to talk to his old man about the new restaurant, as soon as possible.

* * *

**Thank you so much for MerryAnchor16 for beta reading this.~**

**_Imagine your OTP being in a long-distance relationship, talking on Skype every chance they get and constantly complaining about being so far away from each other._**


End file.
